Three Caballeros: The Jewel of Mexico
by Hollystorm772
Summary: Donald's business trip to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil turns sour quickly, but with some help from a friendly local he is able to convince his uncle to help him out. All Donald has to do is pick up a jewel from Mexico. Easy, Right?


The Three Caballeros The Jewel of Mexico

It was a hot day in the bustling city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The sun beat down upon the angry face of Donald Duck, who had just been unceremoniously kicked out of a large building. He glared at the door as it slammed shut behind him.

"Aw, Phooey," He muttered, snatching his sailor hat from where it had fallen on the ground and jamming it on his head. He stormed off, wondering what he was going to do now. He had come to Brazil on a business trip but thanks to an idiot assistant, he had humiliated his boss by giving him the wrong papers to read during an important negotiation with a very haughty Brazilian millionaire. Donald had been fired on the spot, and now he was unemployed with no way of getting back to Duckburg. Well there was Uncle Scrooge, but Donald considered him a last resort. He wandered about for hours and was about to give in and call his uncle when he collided with someone and tumbled to the ground.

"Minha nossa! Eu sinto muito meu amigo! Voce esta bem?"

Donald shook his head in confusion. Looking up he saw a bright green parrot looking at him in concern. He said something else, but Donald just shook his head.

"What?" Donald asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, you speak English," The parrot said, extending a hand to help Donald up, "Sorry about that. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Donald replied ignoring the offered hand and heaving himself up. The parrot smiled at the duck, who peered closer at his new acquaintance. The parrot wore a cream-colored sports jacket, a flat yellow hat with a black band around it and was holding a black umbrella.

"My name is Jos Carioca," He said, handing Donald a business card.

"Donald Duck," Donald replied hurriedly, "And I'm in a bit of a tricky situation so- "

"Donald Duck?" Jos asked excitedly, "_**The**_ Donald Duck? As in Donald Duck the daring adventurer who's been on countless journeys with the renowned Scrooge McDuck?!"

"Uh… Yes?" Donald replied. He wasn't sure what to make of all this and he certainly wasn't expecting the parrot to give him a big hug.

"Oh, Minha amiga! You have no idea how much I admire you!"

"Uh, well, thank you?" Donald said slowly, not used to this kind of enthusiasm.

"You must let me take you out to lunch," Jos cried, and Donald's eyes lit up. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. In no time at all they were seated outside at a small restaurant. After Jos helped Donald understand the menu, they chatted for a bit and Donald found himself beginning to warm up to the friendly parrot. Jos loved hearing Donald's tales of adventure, and Donald was intrigued by the Latin American culture. Jos did remind him of his cousin, Gladstone in some ways. They were both suave and cool, and the way the parrot talked to their waitress, Maria, was exactly how Gladstone would. However, while Gladstone usually (if accidentally), made Donald feel somewhat inferior, Jos made him feel at home and welcome. Not that he didn't care about Gladstone, but he simply didn't get along with him as well as he did with Jos . When they had finished their meal, Maria came over with their check. Donald saw her hesitating as she came over. When she reached their table, she put the slip of paper in her pocket.

"N o se incommode," She told them Jos reached into his pocket, " por conta da casa."

"Obrigado, minha senhora," Jos said, smiling charmingly. Maria giggled.

"What did she say?" Donald asked curiously.

"She said that our meal was on the house," Jos replied. From the unsurprised way Jos said this Donald had an odd suspicion that this was not the first time. A few minutes later after they had left the restaurant, Donald remembered he still had no way to get home. He told Jos his predicament but the parrot didn't have any ideas. At last Donald was forced to conclude that he would have to call his uncle after all. Uncle Scrooge was not at all receptive to the idea of having to pick his nephew up from Brazil.

"Do ye have any idea how much that could cost me?" he cried while Donald sighed. He knew his uncle wouldn't leave him stranded in Brazil but knowing his uncle there was probably going to be some sort of price.

"I dinae have time to pick ye up now anyway," Scrooge muttered, "I've got to fly down ta Mexico and pick up a jewel some of my workers found. Maybe I'll pick ye up after that."

Donald sighed as his uncle hung up. Jos looked at him questioningly and he explained what his uncle had said. Jos frowned.

"Why doesn't he just send a plane to get you? Then you could pick up the jewel for him."

Donald stared at his friend in disbelief. It was so simple; he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. He quickly called Uncle Scrooge back and proposed the idea. Scrooge leaped at it under the condition that Donald promised to be extremely careful. The plane wouldn't get there until about midnight and Jos was quick to offer his apartment as refuge, excited to show his friend more of Rio De Janeiro. Late that night Donald, not wanting to wake Jos left a note for his friend and snuck out to the airport. The plane arrived only a short time after he did and soon, he was in the air and on his way to Mexico. After getting some much-needed sleep he had a light breakfast and settled back. However, after two more hours he began to grow restless.

"Ugh, how much longer is this flight?" He groaned to no one in particular.

"It should only be a few more hours, Donal'," Jos reassured him. Donald rubbed his eyes. He had to be hallucinating. But he wasn't. Jos Carioca smiled at him from a seat a few rows back. Donald could do nothing but gape at the parrot for some time. Then he rubbed his forehead.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be lonely, going by yourself," Jos said, shrugging. He smiled and got up, plopping down next to the duck. Donald stared feeling a growing annoyance at the parrot. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want the parrot to be there.

"Joe, you can't come with me,"

The parrot's face fell. He looked at Donald with such a hurt expression on his face and Donald instantly felt guilty.

"Look," He amended, "I just… I don't want you to get in trouble at work. You'll have to skip it if you want to come, right?"

"Oh!" Jos cried, brightening up immediately, "No worries, Minha amiga! I'm currently unemployed."

"You're unemployed?" Donald repeated weakly, "Then how do you have an apartment?"

"I saved enough money to last a while," Jos shrugged. Donald knew he shouldn't be so shocked. He was unemployed too after all. But Jos seemed like the type who could easily get a job. In fact, Donald realized with suspicion, he probably was.

"How long have you been unemployed?" He questioned.

"About… A year?" Jos said, uncertainly. Donald rolled his eyes.

"There are no jobs available?"

"…There are," Jos mumbled, fiddling with his umbrella, "They just…don't feel right?"

Donald rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for most of the remaining flight, but when the plane landed and Donald was starting to get off, Jos tapped him on the shoulder. When the Donald turned, he saw the parrot giving him a hopeful look.

"Fine, you can come," He muttered, and Jos cheered. They hurried out of the airplane, Donald still trying to convince Jos that this was a bad idea. It wasn't that he disliked the parrot, but Jos 's constant cheerfulness was starting to fray his nerves. The parrot wanted to meet everyone and see everything. He didn't seem to grasp that this wasn't vacation.

"I don't see why we couldn't have landed in the airfield," Donald groaned, "I know this branch of McDuck Enterprises has one. It would save a whole lot of time."

"True," Jos agreed, "But then we wouldn't have seen all this."

"We aren't here for sight-seeing," Donald said through clenched teeth. But before he could say anything else the sound of a guitar floated through the street. Jos 's eyes lit up and he hurried off in the direction the music was coming from. Donald had half a mind to keep going without him, but he knew he couldn't leave his friend behind. He hurried after Jos and found him edging through the crowd to see who was playing.

"Joe, we don't have time for this," Donald snapped as he caught up.

"Did your uncle give you a time limit?"

"Well, no, but- "

"Mi amigos, I'm afraid if you cannot be silent, I will have to ask you to leave."

The duo turned to see a rust-colored rooster smiling at them. It was he who was playing the guitar. Several people were glaring at them. Jos smiled at them disarmingly, but their frowns only deepened.

"Who do you think you are, shoving your way to the front?" One woman asked, indignantly. Others joined in shouting at the pair. In an attempt at peace the rooster began to play louder. However, the crowd was not so easily tamed, and Donald nervously glanced at Jos only to see his eyes light up with an idea. The parrot took a step back from the crowd and began to dance in time with the music. He grabbed Donald's hand and the two spun around the musician who laughed and switched to a faster song. Jos joined in the music by blowing on his umbrella like a flute and Donald grabbed a nearby bass to strum along. The owner opened his mouth to protest then shrugged and continued to listen. The crowd laughed and began to clap along. After the song ended the three birds took a bow as the crowd applauded. After everyone had dispersed and Donald had returned the bass, he sighed in relief.

"That was quick thinking Joe," He told his friend who smiled at him.

"Hear, hear," The rooster agreed, "I thought you were dead for minute there."

Jos grinned at the rooster.

"Obrigado, Sehnor. And may I just say your guitar-playing is excellent."

"Gracias," The rooster said. He had on a bright red jacket and matching pants and he wore a gun belt with two guns in it. "But who are you? I haven't seen either of you around here before."

Donald and Jose introduced themselves and the rooster shook their hands so vigorously that they began to shake up and down.

"I am so pleased to meet you!" He cried, "Yo soy, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Qintero Gonz lez III."

They both stared at him blankly and he grinned.

"But most people call me Panchito," he added, "Now how can I help you on this fine day?"

"We're on our way to McDuck Enterprise HQ to pick something up for my uncle," Donald told him.

"Ah! I know that place well," Panchito said, "I even know a shortcut! Would you like me to take you?"

"Yes please!" Donald cried. Panchito led them down the road to the outskirts of town. There he showed them a rickety old mine cart on a rotting wooden track.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Panchito assured them. Before they could argue he pushed them in then began to push it forward, grunting with the effort. Donald and Jos watched him doubtfully.

"Minha amigo? No offense but I do not think we're going anywhere," Jos said.

"Just… a… moment… please…" Panchito panted, "I… just… have to… get it… to the edge… of the… hill…"

"What hill?" Donald asked, turning to look ahead. His heart nearly stopped as he saw that, just a few feet away, lay one of the biggest drops he had ever seen. Jos turned to look as well when he heard Donald's gasp of horror. He turned pale and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Panchito! STOP!" Donald screamed, but it was too late. The mine cart teetered on the edge for a second, giving Panchito enough time to jump in with his terrified friends, then it plunged down, down, down. Donald screamed, and Panchito whooped. Jos was afraid to open his mouth, for fear of an accident. It seemed as though it would never end. Finally, Donald's screams faded, replaced by whoops that mingled with Panchito's. He had to admit that this was pretty fun once you got over the initial shock. He didn't even notice how close the ground was getting until they were about to hit it. He screamed again, sure they would crash. But they didn't. Incredibly, the mine cart stayed connected to the track and it leveled out with the ground. In the distance, Donald could see growing form of McDuck Enterprises HQ. Though it seemed far off they were still going at breakneck speed, so Donald had no doubt they'd be there in no time. Sure enough, five minutes later they had arrived slightly dizzy, but safe. Panchito leaped lightly out followed by Donald who swayed a little, then by Jos , who looked a bit sick.

"Wasn't that exhilarating?" Panchito asked, bouncing up and down with glee.

"That's… One way of putting it," Donald said haltingly. Jos had crouched down, still looking ill.

"You okay?" Donald asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Jos nodded.

"Sim, Sim, I am fine," He said as he stood up.

"If you say so," Donald said and, turning, began to walk toward the building. Jos followed, stumbling a little at first but trying to hide it. Panchito brought up the rear, staring curiously at the parrot in front of him. They entered the building and, after going through intense security during which Panchito's guns were confiscated much to his chagrin, two guards led them to a secret chamber at the heart of the building. In the middle of the room high on a pedestal was a large purple jewel. It sparkled in the light coming from the doorway.

"Um… Donaldo?"

"What is it Panchito?" Donald asked stepping forward to take the jewel. But before he had gone far something leaped into his path.

"Not so fast laddie! That jewel belongs to me!"

Donald instantly recognized the voice as well as the over-the-top Scottish clothing.

"Flintheart Glomgold," He growled, "How did you get in here?"

A shout of outrage caused him to whirl around. The two "guards" had grabbed Panchito and Jos and were holding them tight. They slapped their hands over his friends' beaks so they couldn't make any more noise.

"Let them go!" Donald hissed. He didn't dare try to help them. Glomgold was not above hurting people to get what he wanted and both guards carried guns.

"Of course," Glomgold crooned, "I'll let them go as soon as I've got what I want."

"I suppose you want the jewel?"

"Naturally."

"What do you need us for?"

Glomgold made a face.

"Only someone related to the McDuck clan can get through the obstacles. That's where you come in."

Donald looked from Glomgold to his friends. Jos was leaning against his captor, (_Had he __**fainted**_?), but Panchito was staring at Donald, looking panicked. He was trying to shake his head as if telling Donald not to give the jewel to Glomgold. Donald frowned. In the short time he had known Panchito he had learned that the rooster as not scared easily. There was something about the jewel that Donald didn't know. But he had no choice. He couldn't let his friends be hurt. He walked across the room and reached for the jewel. He glanced back, saw Panchito's frantic face, and hesitated. In that moment Jos made his move. He twisted, jerking out of his captor's grip, and leaped to the side hitting a red button with his shoulder. Immediately, the room exploded with light. The pedestal rose high into the air until it was only five feet below the ceiling. Two pathways appeared each with three sets of obstacles. The pathway on the right had something that looked like a metal briar patch, a nest of snakes, and a long gap with a rope to swing across on. The pathway on the left started with three large wooden walls, followed by five large robots, and ending with a bed of spikes. A voice came from speakers scattered around the room.

"Race Mode activated."

"What did you do?" Glomgold shrieked. But Donald knew. Scrooge was prepared for almost everything, and in case something like this ever happened while he was here, he had prepared an obstacle course to determine who was worthy of whatever treasure was stored in this room, by seeing who could get to it first. Glomgold calmed down a bit when Donald explained this.

"Well I think this can be quickly remedied," He said hurrying to the right pathway yelling as he did so, "Gormick! Adrin! Come help me get up!"

Both lackeys hurried after their employer and the three of them started up the course. Donald raced to the other starting point and began the ascent. After a bit of climbing he came across his first set of obstacles: The three large wooden walls. He struggled over the first one but as he headed toward the next one a gunshot rang out. A bullet embedded itself in the wall behind him. He stumbled back in surprise and lost his footing, falling over the edge of the pathway. He barely had time to scream when a rope lassoed him, and he jerked to a stop. Looking up he saw Panchito and Jos pulling him up. He sighed in relief as they pulled him back onto the pathway.

"Are you alright, Donal'?" Jos asked worriedly. Donald nodded.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

"But of course! Panchito cried, "We could not be The Three Caballeros with only two of us!"

"…What?"

"We played together so well earlier that I thought we should do it again," Panchito said, as if this was the obvious explanation, "And we needed a name, so it seemed as good as any."

"…Okay… You know what we'll discuss it later. Glomgold's already almost to the top!"

Panchito grinned.

"Ah! Do not worry mi amigo! I have an idea!"

Glomgold panted as he made it to the pedestal and reached for the jewel, when it was snatched away by Donald who was swinging on Panchito's lasso which had been expertly thrown to the top snagging itself onto a spike (The final challenge on Donald's side). Glomgold screamed with rage as Donald swung away. But the duck wasn't home free yet. As he swung toward his friends his grip slipped and he dropped like a stone. Without thinking Jos grabbed Panchito's hand and leaped after their friend. Panchito reached and snatched Donald's hand. They closed their eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. Donald opened his eyes to find them gently floating to the ground. At the last second Jos had succeeded in opening his umbrella and it somehow had managed to bear the weight of all three of them. As soon as they landed, they dashed out the door ignoring the furious shouts of Glomgold and his lackeys. After informing the real security guards of the intruders they collapsed on a plane on their way to Duckburg. Both of Donald's friends had insisted on coming and this time he didn't try to stop either of them.

"So Panchito," Donald said, sitting up and looking at the rooster, "What is it about this jewel? Why didn't you want Glomgold to have it?"

"I recognized it as the Amor Real," Panchito told him, "It is a legendary stone of great power and is said to give whoever owns it the ability to see all. But you've been holding it for a while and nothing's happening so maybe it's just a rock after all."

"Maybe," Jos said, "But don't underestimate a legend. That stone may hold secrets that just need to be unlocked," He grinned, "But on a different topic, Donal' have you given any thought to Panchito's suggestion?"

"Yes Joe, I thought it over as I was falling to my death," Donald said sarcastically. Jos and Panchito laughed.

"But seriously, why do want to call it The Three Caballeros?" Donald asked.

"I found the name in an old diary my great-grandfather once owned," Panchito said, "I thought it sounded cool."

"So, what do you say Pato Donald?" Jos asked, "Would you like to be in a group called The Three Caballeros, with a Brazilian parrot named Jos Carioca and a Mexican rooster named Panchito… Pistoles?"

Panchito and Donald laughed at the rooster's new nickname. As the laughter died down Donald realized he did want to spend more time with these birds. He wanted to know them more and become closer friends. That is why, the next day when Scrooge thought he heard someone being attacked in his garage and rushed to it, this is what he found: Panchito "Pistoles" playing his guitar, "Joe" Carioca playing his umbrella flute, and Donald Duck playing a brand-new bass. All three were blissfully unaware of both the fuming trillionaire, and the adventures that awaited them.


End file.
